


Let's Make a Compromise

by TheAwkwardSwan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardSwan/pseuds/TheAwkwardSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony breaks his leg in battle and Steve becomes an over protective nurse maid of sorts and tony doesn't appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic well...ever so please don't be brutally harsh but any kind of feed back is welcomed. And I hope you like this. And please forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes.

After the invasion of New York and everyone went their separate ways they had to get back together because it seemed like the world went to shit every other week and everyone wanted to destroy New York. Tony rebuilt the tower and one by one all the Avengers moved in and Thor lived there when he wasn't in Asgard. And since then Tony and Steve's relationship has gotten better and it was fair enough to say they were good friends now.

Fighting doom bots had become almost common place for the avengers now. They were fairly easy to take down but it was the quality of the robots that was the problem it was the quantity of them. It felt like they were coming from everywhere at once. They were breaking buildings down and that's where Tony Stark found himself. One of the support beams of an insurance building was broken so Iron Man held it up as Captain America got people out.

"All of the civilians are out Iron Man. When you're back out go help Hawkeye," Cap called over the com.

"Sure thing-" Tony started to say but was cut off when he was flight forward by a doom bot. Unfortunately for the doom bot, the beam Tony had been in place of held up part of the second floor and the concrete ceiling fell down on it effectively destroying it. Unfortunately for tony was he was in the same building and the concrete fell on him too knocking him out.

***

The next time Tony is awake he's in a shield medical room. He's out of the armor now but his left leg still feels covered by something. Tony lifted the blanket covering him only to find that it's in a cast. It took a moment for Tony to process that his leg was broken and that's why he had a cast on it. It really was a surprise though, even with the Iron Man suit on after being crushed by concrete he was surprised that was the only thing broken. The reason it didn't hurt as much as it should and his cognitive process was slow, was because they were pumping morphine into his veins.

Tony looked around the room and saw beeping machines and monitors around him telling him he was still alive and the most shocking of all was a sleeping Captain America in a chair near the door. Other than Cap and himself the room was empty, plain, and sterile. But then again what was tony expecting from a shield med room.

"Cap. Hey, Cap!" Tony tried to get his attention, "Mon Capitaine!" Steve was still asleep in the chair. "You know if you keep sleeping like that your hurt your neck," that didn't do anything either so Tony took a pen from a side table and through it at Steve. He woke up with a snort.

"Wha- Tony?" Steve rubbed at his face to wake up.

"Morning Cap," Tony said ever so chipper.

Steve looked at his watch, "It's four in the afternoon Tony."

"What? We didn't leave the tower until six though," Then it dawned on him, "I slept a whole day?!"

"More like three days," Steve voice was sleep groggy, "They were worried that with your concussion you had gone into a coma. The good news is that your leg was a clean break and they just put in back in place. It should heal in about 6 weeks. As for your concussion your symptoms should go away within a few weeks."

"When can I get out of this hospital bed?"

"As soon as a nurse checks you out and I fill out the paper work."

"Then get to it super soldier," Tony gave him a cheeky grin and Steve smiled back.

"Rest Tony," Steve said as he got up and left the room.

***

After a nurse look him over and papers were signed it was easy enough for Steve to drive Tony back to the tower. Once the car was parked Steve got out and opened Tony's door for him and helped him out.

"Steve, it's okay. I'm fine. Honest. Really can take care of myself," Steve gave Tony his crutches and gave him a dubious look.

"I just worry. You tend to have . . . Self destructive habits. As team leader I have to make sure my team mates are all okay."

_So it's this team leader bullshit again_ Tony thought, _honestly Cap could shove it with that._  It wasn't that Tony didn't like Steve as a friend it was just that he had other feelings about the man now that he knew Steve wasn't a total stick up the ass. And Tony was okay with being just friends but the problems being that Steve was strait and the only reason he actually hung out with Tony was because Steve was "Team Leader" and thought Tony was about to off himself every other minute. The broken leg didn't help his cause either.

"Steve I'm not about to kill myself leave me alone," tony made his way to the elevator and closed it before Steve could respond to go to his work shop.

"Sir, if I do say so myself you should rest and keep off your leg." J.A.R.V.I.S. cave over the speakers.

"No one asked you Jay. When I get to the Lab I want it on lock down no pass code entry of any kind."

"Of course sir," Tony went over to his work bench and started tinkering with a new project. Both effectively keeping off his leg and keeping him mind off Steve for a few hours. That was until J.A.R.V.I.S. came back over the speakers.

"Sir, I believe Captain America is requesting entrance now that his pass code no longer works."

"What does he want Jay?"

"Sir, I believe his intensions are that you eat for he is currently trying to open the door with a tray of food in his hands. But if you so wish I could ask him."

Tony couldn't remember the last time he ate so he told J.A.R.V.I.S. to let Steve in. Steve took the tray over and put it in front of tony. The were two sandwiches and a bottle of water.

"Back in the garage I hadn't meant that you couldn't take care of yourself. I-"

"Steve. It's okay. I'm over it. And look I'm being healthy staying off my foot and everything. Plus you brought me food and food makes everything better."

"Tony it's getting late you really should rest."

"Listen, Cap, I don't need your help and right now I really don't need sleep. You said it your self I slept for three days."

"No. For three days you were possibly in a coma."

"That I woke up from."

"At any rate you shouldn't be alone in case you still have symptoms of your head injury."

"I'm not alone I have J.A.R.V.I.S. He can call any emergency number I need and monitor my condition."

"No offense Tony but no matter how good J.A.R.V.I.S. Is he still can only do so much," Steve tried to reason.

"Sir, I'm afraid Mr. Rogers has a valid point."

Tony thought about for a few seconds before saying, "Fine Steve you can help me. As long as you agree that I'm not helpless and can make it around on my own."

"Seems fair. But for tonight can we make a compromise?"

"What kind of compromise?" Tony was intrigued by Steve's offer.

"The kind where after you finish at least one sandwich you stay in the lab for half an hour then go to bed. That seem fair?"

Tony sighed defeated, "Sure."

Steve went up stairs got a book and came back down before tony was even half way through the second sandwich. The silence felt deafening to Tony so he put on _Back in Black_ by ACDC and got back to work on his latest project. While Steve was particularly fond of Tonys Music choice it wasn't ear bleedingly loud. After Tony's thirty minutes were up he went to his room with out a fight. Only to then later on that night have horrible nightmares.

***

After about a week of Tony and Steve compromising about sleep and food, Clint demanded that the team had a movie night to help get Steve acquainted with the twenty first century. Clint chose to put on Little Miss Sunshine. Clint was sitting sideways in a chair. Tony, Steve and Natasha were on the big coach. And Thor and Bruce were on the smaller coach.

After Little Miss Sunshine Clint put in World War Z but Natasha and Bruce went to bed then and Thor was already passed out so technically only Steve, Tony, and Clint were actually watching it. And even then Tony fell asleep half way through and Clint fallowed suit until only Steve was awake. Steve turned of the blue ray player and tv, he put blankets on Clint and Thor, and he carried Tony and Tony's crutches to Tony's penthouse.

Unfortunately for Steve, Tony woke up before Steve could get Tony into his room. Tony blinked up at Steve then started to push and kick him until Steve set him down.

"What the hell Steve?"

"You fell asleep Tony. I was just taking you to your room," Steve handed Tony his crutches.

"I thought we agreed I wasn't helpless. I don't need your help Steve. Why didn't you just wake me up anyway?" Steve blushed at that. It was true he could have woken Tony up and had him go to his room on his own to avoid all of this awkwardness.

"I didn't want to wake you up you looked so peaceful," Steve admitted.

"Whatever. The only reason you even care about me is because you need Iron Man on your team." Saying it out loud hurt Tony the most.

"What? Tony that's not true."

"Well then why Steve? Why?"

Steve's blush took over his whole face now, "Tony It's because I like you."

"Sure you do," Tony said sarcastically, "that's why as 'Team Leader' your always hovering to make sure I don't kill myself."

"Tony it isn't- I just wanted- screw it!" Stew walked over to tony smashed their lips together and once reality hit Steve he wretched back and said, "Shit! Sorry. I'm so sorry," and ran down the hall to the stairs.

After the first initial shock that he just kissed Steve and got Steve to swear Tony went after him on his crutches. D _amn super soldier and his damn super soldier speed,_  Tony thought as he made it down to the communal floor already out of breath from trying too keep up on crutches.

"What's got you in a such rush Stark?" Clint asked coming from the kitchen with a cold piece of pizza in his mouth that was from the previous nights pizza dinner.

"Nothing Legolas go back to bed," Tony said slightly embarrassed for being caught chasing Steve.

"What Steve confess his undying love or something?" Clint smirked.

"How did you-?" Tony was cut off.

"No shit! Steve really did it," Clint was shocked that Steve would actually get up the nerve to do it. "Hey Thor!" Clint called to the kitchen, "Cap did it. He finally told Tony."

"Was the Man of Iron truly not aware of brother Stevens affection?" Thor said as he entered with a box of pop-tarts.

"Wait! What? Did everyone but me know that Steve liked me?" Tony was socked at how everyone but himself knew about Steve's feelings.

"Dude how could you not notice? Steve been fallowing you around like a love sick puppy for the past week now and even before that he barely ever left your side after he moved in and you two became friends. You'd have to be blind not to notice it and even then I think Dare Devil may actually have figured it out too," Clint told him.

"Shit I got to fix this," Tony swore as he made his way to the elevator to go to Steve's floor. The stairs were way to much energy with only one good leg and the elevator would be faster too.

Getting to Steve's door was simple. But now he was unsure of what to do with himself. Tony just stared at it for a few seconds before using one of his crutches to knock. There wasn't an answer.

"Steve? It's me. It's Tony. I think we should talk," still no answer, " I wanted you to know that I- that I like you too. And that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said all those horrible thing to you. I just never wanted you to think I was weak . . ." He trailed off.

"You're not weak Tony," came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Steve unlocked the door and opened it. Steve had red eyes as if he ad been crying earlier. "Did you mean what you said earlier about you liking me back?"

"Of course Steve. Hell I thought you were the one who didn't like me that way. And yet it appears the whole tower noticed and failed to tell one of us," Tony was smiling now. It was have been contagious because Steve smiled back.

"Do what are we now?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Well if you want this to be an exclusive relationship we could date?" Tony told him.

"I'd like that but I want to be able to call you my boyfriend," Steve took one of Tonys hands and laced their fingers.

"Let's make a compromise."

"Oh? What kind of compromise?" Steve asked as he kissed his forehead.

"The kind where if you call me your boyfriend you make me pancakes in the morning."

"Seems fair," and with that Steve kissed tony on the lips gently and not as violent as before.

-End-


End file.
